


Una rosa roja

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si, definitivamente le daría esa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una rosa roja

Izumi mira las cuatro rosas que hay sobre su cama. Una amarilla, una rosada, una blanca y una roja. El chico se muerde nervioso el labio inferior. Parecía una estupidez, pero era algo importante. Muy importante.

-Tu sabrás cual darme- Le había dicho Hamada el día anterior, cuando le entregó las cuatro flores.

Y no es que como si Kousuke fuera un experto en flores, pero la romántica de su profesora de literatura les había explicado el significado de las rosas, así que sabía lo que Yoshirou pretendía con eso.

Toma entre sus dedos la rosa amarilla. Bonita, pero definitivamente no es la que le va a dar al animador. Es decir, Hamada es mucho más que un simple conocido con el cual simpatiza un poco. No, definitivamente la amarilla no.

Devolviendo la amarilla a su lugar, agarra la rosa rosada. La mira de cerca, admirando su color. Suspira, no esa tampoco. Definitivamente lo suyo con Hamada es más que una bonita amistad o admiración y simpatía. Devuelve la flor a donde estaba.

Toma entonces la rosa blanca. Esa podría ser, pero… ¿lo suyo era solo un amor puro y casto sin llegar a nada en concreto? No, lo suyo era más que un simple amor platónico o un capricho adolescente. Suspirando, deja la rosa con la demás.

Entonces, algo sonrojado, toma la rosa roja. Roja como el amor, como la pasión, como el deseo. Sin duda la más bella de las rosas. Si, esa. Porque lo ama, es verdad, pero no solo platónicamente. Ama besarlo, ama tocarlo, ama que se hunda en él. Se relame los labios. Va a ser algo vergonzoso, pero bueno, cuando el idiota de Yoshirou quería una respuesta, tenía que dársela.

Sonrió.


End file.
